One element of the game of baseball is the pitting of the skill of a pitcher in throwing a baseball against the skill of a batter in hitting the pitched ball. Part of the skill of the pitcher is to direct the pitched ball with respect to a desired area of the strike zone for the batter. The strike zone may be defined as that area above a home plate and within the lateral edge boundaries of the home plate and generally below the arm-pit area and above the knee area of a batter. Those pitchers that are particularly skilled and successful in the art of pitching are capable of directing the pitched ball to specific areas within (or outside) of the strike zone. Skill at pitching to a desired area comes only with repeated practice at pitching the baseball to the desired area. Pitchers and coaches of pitchers suggest that the pitching of about 100 practice pitches in each practice session is helpfull, if not essential, to becoming an accomplished pitcher. Self-practice is a means for accomplishing the desired skill and, with the assistance of a suitable practice device, the practice can be accomplished without the involvement of additional persons to catch, return and evaluate the accuracy of each practice pitch.